Post
by sometimesfairytalesdocometrue
Summary: The yell comes from the common room and Puck runs with the rest of them to grab his share. In his hole are two envelopes. One labelled Dad, in Beth's neat handwriting and the other labelled Noah in Quinn's cursive with Daddy written underneath in Rhiannon's messy four year old hand. Future Fic


"Post!"

The yell comes from the common room and Puck runs with the rest of them to grab his share. In his hole are two envelopes. One labelled _Dad_, in Beth's neat handwriting and the other labelled _Noah_ in Quinn's cursive with _Daddy_ written underneath in Rhiannon's messy four year old hand.

He opens Beth's letter first and grins when a picture falls out. She's stood onstage with an acoustic guitar, singing her heart out and Puck can't believe that she's ten already.

_Dad,_

_I hope you like the picture, it's taken at my school's talent show. I won! I sang Beth and Mama told me the story of how I got my name. _

_I miss you. I've been looking after everyone just like you told me to. It's hard sometimes when I see the other girls with their dads but then I remember that my dad's strong and he's fighting for our country which makes him braver than all those other dads._

_I spend a lot of time with Mama and Aunt Rachel. Aunt Rachel got really sad a couple of months ago and she wouldn't stop crying. Mama told me that it was to do with Uncle Finn and that Aunt Rachel really missed him._

_Rhiannon's really funny Dad. Who knew a four year old could make so many jokes? She's always making Mama laugh and Eli giggles his little head off. She's also got real good at her dancing. Aunt Rachel says that she's the best in her class at her stage school and that's saying something because Aunt Rachel runs the place!_

_Mama told me not to tell you this but I thought you should know. I caught Mama crying the other night, like really crying Dad. She was curled up in bed and your picture was on the bed next to her. I gave her lots of cuddles and she said I made it all better but I know she still really misses you. I think she needs a cuddle from you. _

_I can't wait to see you soon,_

_I love you so much._

_Beth_

Puck smiles as he reads through the letter. He's glad that Beth understands why he's away so often and that she's even proud of the fact her dad's an airman. He frowns as he reads about Rachel, it's been six years since Finn died and every year she gets terrible around the anniversary of his death. He understands, he doesn't know what he'd ever do if Quinn died, but he wants his sister-like-friend to be happy. He grins as he reads about Rhiannon, his little girl always was a jokester, from the day she was born.

His eyebrows furrow as he reads about Quinn and he can't help but picture his beautiful wife with tears running down her face, his picture next to her. She's so beautiful and he hates it when she cries. He agrees with Beth that she needs a cuddle from him and he makes a mental note to give her lots on his next leave.

He opens the envelope from Quinn and smiles as a few pieces fall onto his lap. Two letters, both written in Quinn's cursive, a photograph and a hand drawn picture.

He picks up Rhiannon's picture first and smiles. There are five figures. A man in navy blue labelled Daddy, a woman in a dress with blonde curls labelled Mommy, a child with the same blonde hair and a guitar labelled Beth, a smaller child with the same curls labelled Me and a little baby labelled Eli. At the top of the page were the words 'My Family'. Puck grins and makes sure to put it by his bed so he can see it every time he wakes up.

He looks at the picture next. It's taken at the park with Eli in the baby swing. Rhiannon is sat in the splits in front of it with the biggest grin on her face and Puck has to scoff, if she didn't look so much like Quinn, he'd would've thought she was a young Rachel Berry. Quinn stands behind the swing with a motherly smile on her face.

"Hey Puckerman, you alright?" One of his comrades asks and it's then that Puck realizes that he's crying.

He assures his buddy that he's okay before opening the first of the two letters.

_Daddy,_

_I wanted to write to you but I can't spell all the words properly so Mommy's writing and I'm telling her what to write. _

_I love stage school. Aunt Rachel tells me that I'm doing really good and it's really cool because she's my teacher and she sings really good. Like really good._

_Mommy sings really good too. She sings my song to me when I go to bed, just like you do when you're here. _

_I miss you Daddy but I know you'll be home soon._

_Lots and lots and lots of love_

_Rhiannon_

Puck grins and holds the paper close, smiling at how sweet his little girl is. He then picks up Quinn's letter and starts to read.

_Noah,_

_Hey babe. It still feels weird calling you Noah but that's the way I've always started these letters. Do you like the picture? Beth insisted on taking it when we were at the park and Rhi just wouldn't pose normally. Honestly, what is Rachel Berry doing to my child? I swear she was humming 'Don't Rain on my Parade' the other day!_

_Eli's so big now. He's eating solids but he still reaches for the boob every once in a while. It's as if there's a magnetic attraction. Like father like son eh? _

_Work's great, we're working on the fall musical. It's so odd without Mr Schue there but then again, it's probably still weird that I call him Mr Schue. I mean we're 26._

_I took Rachel to see Finn on the anniversary. I wish she would realize that he would want her to be happy. She insists that the stage school does that but she hasn't dated anyone since he died. That was six years ago! Don't get me wrong, I still miss Finn everyday but…_

_Okay emotional rant over. How's everything with you? _

_I love you loads_

_Quinn_

Puck grins and stores everything in his box, which is almost overflowing from the letters he's received in the past six years.

Yep, his family is the best thing ever.


End file.
